It's A Spell Called Love
by TheGhostWhriter226
Summary: Kim is a witch who has decided it would be best for her to go to muggle school instead of going to Salem Witches' Institute of Magic for her final year. When she goes to her old school in La Push, she instinatly starts crushing on Jared, who doesn't notice her. Its a Jared-Kim story but with a magical twist. Check it out and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I am putting this out there to see what kind of reaction I get. Please tell me what ya all think!**

**Disclaimer: I, Silentmusic and the author of this story, do NOT own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Kim's POV**

_Obliviate- to hide a memory of a particular event_

I watched my little sisters Reyna and Gwyn board the train that would take them to Salem Witches' Institute of Magic. It would be their first year. I wish I could accompany them and help them along like I promised, but it had become too dangerous for me to continue going to Salem. If you haven't figured it out yet, I am a witch. I am seventeen years old and if I were going to school this year, I would be in my final year. Children with magic in them (who grow up to be a witch or a wizard) start their first year at age eleven. Girls go to Salem- since its a girls-only school- and boys go to Jamestown School of Magic for Wizards. Well, that is, until recently. Students have either dropped out, went into hiding, or disappeared all together.

This is because ever since He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named's- or Voldemort for those who aren't scared to speak his name- return, his followers have taken over the school to teach magic they believe that it should be taught. They teach that pure bloods are better than half-bloods and mud bloods. Mud bloods are witches and wizards who come from families that has no traceable line of magic. Voldemort is a wizard who turned evil, and that's putting it nicely. He was killed about seventeen years ago, but he recently has come back to life at begin time of terror once more. No one really knows how he came back for sure. He mainly stays in England, where Hogwarts is. Hogwarts is the best school to learn magic, and is also the school where Harry Potter and him attended. Harry Potter is known as the Boy Who Lived for a reason. When Voldemort went to kill Harry when he was only a baby, the killing curse backfired and killed Voldemort himself instead. No one knows how Harry managed to survive such attack with only a scar on his forehead. That's why he is so famous.

Voldemort has made a couple of stops in America to gather more followers and to set terror in the hearts of witches and wizards alike here. Last school semester he stopped by Salem to place Professor Blas as the new headmaster. Professor Blas originally taught Charms class and everyone suspected that he continued to follow Voldemort even after his death. It was in that year I got into so much trouble. I had ended up the leader of a secret group that out right defied the new headmaster and Voldemort. We called ourselves Citizen Soldiers because we were citizens of America where we were all equal and we were willing to fight for our freedom like the Patriots did centuries ago. But recently, I had decided that it would be for the best if I and a couple of others went underground and disappeared for a while. So that is how I ended up watching my sisters leave without me. I just hoped that they would be okay and nothing bad would happen to them.

I had found a couple of old spell books in the Salem library that I "forgot" to return. I used the obliviate spell to make my family forget me. My parents believed that they only had two daughters and my sisters believed that they never had an older sister. I also went around the house and got rid of any evidence that I ever lived there. When I got to my room, I cast a Disillusionment Charm that hid both my door and window from everyone expect those who knew it was there. And at the moment, that was only me. I decided to hide in my room until I could find another place to live on a more premerant level.

Since I wasn't going to school, I planned to go to muggle school for the school year. Muggles are people who aren't witches or wizards who are not aware that magic actually exists. Muggles are often looked down at as odd, stupid, and annoying. I don't feel that way because I was raised as a muggle until I got the letter inventing me to Salem Witches' Institute of Magic. That was the day I found out that I was a witch.

After making sure that both Reyna and Gwyn were safe of the train, I left the station and evaporated into my room. I grabbed my backpack from the floor and looked at myself in the mirror. My black hair was limp and lifeless as usual and my brown eyes looked haunted. My clothes were carefully picked out to look as muggle as possible. I was wearing jean short-shorts, a light purple plaid button down shirt and dark purple flats. I slipped on my glasses and then apparated out of the room.

I watched students walk into La Push Tribal High School. Its been a long time since I have attended muggle school and though my sister kept me updated on everything new the muggles created, I was still nervous. _Come on Kim! They're only muggles. They can't hurt you!_ I scolded myself before stepping out from behind the tree and joined the ranks of the students walking into the school. But I made sure that my wand was safely tucked away in my sleeve where I could easily get it if I needed. I went to the office where the lady at the desk handed me schedule, map, and locker information. The classes were super easy to find compared to Salem, where the school was easily larger than most of the town and the classrooms tended to move around. I believe the founders of Salem were trying to build their own Hogwarts…

Everyone had the "first day excitement" flu. They didn't really pay attention to me and I was just fine with that. I was managing just fine until third period. That's when everything went down hill. I was assigned a seat next to the hottest guy in the school. Scratch that, in the entire state! I lost all control of my thoughts and my face instantly blushed when ever I looked at him. The saddest part? I doubt he even noticed me at all. I knew that it would be hopeless to like him, but there was something pulling me towards him. At first I thought someone had cast a love spell on me, but when I checked, I was the only one in the room with magical abilities. It turned out that not only was he in my third hour, we had the same lunch, fourth hour, and sixth hour together.

This boy's name is Jared Thail. And in all of those classes except lunch, I sat either next to him or near him. This school year was going to be torture and it hasn't even truly begun!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. Sorry its been a while. The internet has been down for a while and I don't know when it will be back up. I don't know how long it will be until I update again; I can feel that school is going to keep me VERY busy with no time to write or read. If I DO update, it will probably be one of my other stories since this one isn't as popular.**

**Disclaimer: you all know who owns what and who doesn't**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

**Kim's POV**

If I were to be completely honest, I wasn't going to muggle school just to hide, but rather to see Jared again. Jared Thail was the boy who I had developed a crush on at a very young age. We were best friends before I left and started going to Salem. After finding out that I was a witch, I didn't spend very much time with my muggle friends. Soon, we stopped talking to each other. But at first I didn't stop talking to Jared; he was the one who stopped talking to me. At first it didn't really bother me that he had forgotten about me, his best friend. But as the years went by, it got more and more annoying. I wanted at least one good friend I could talk to who didn't know anything about magic. I wanted a friend who I could be a normal girl around. And I thought Jared would be that friend.

So when I decided that I was going back to muggle school, I knew exactly which school I was going to; the same one Jared currently goes to. Even though I never got over his rejection as a friend, my feelings never faded. I put new meaning to the term, "its complicated'. I was torn between making Jared suffer for what he did to me, and making him finally notice me. I, of course, couldn't put a love spell on him- shame, really- so I would have to do it the old fashion muggle way. Also, the harder way. The way without magic. This is going to be fun. Not!

I had finally found an old house that clearly no one had lived in for a long time in the woods. It was far enough so I could be myself and so no nosy neighbors see any magic by chance. It also happened to be walking distance from Jared's… convient huh? Anyways, I put the magic I learned to good use and before you knew it, it was all fixed up and looking nice. I left everything blank because I would be moving back to my home with my family at the end of the year… hopefully.

Muggle school was a lot easier than I thought it would be. With an exception of third, fourth, and sixth hours. It was those classes it took everything I had in me not to confront Jared. I don't know why, but my gut was telling me to put off talking to Jared as long as possible. From past experiences, I have learned to trust my gut feelings. So I kept my mouth shut and daydreamed about the day Jared Thail would finally talk to me. Heck, even notice me. Because ever since I saw him on that first day, my resolve about making Jared suffer has slowly lessened. It is only a want to make him feel guilty. Do I dare even say it? That I might be in love with Jared?

As the weeks pasted, I continued to watched Jared everyday during the classes we had together. And everyday he didn't notice me. After a while, I got really annoyed that he never noticed me. And when I say he never noticed me, I mean, he acted like my seat was empty. I decided one day I was going to finally talk to him. But when I got to first hour, he wasn't there. I figured that he was late again- he was often so- but he never showed. I frowned and turned my attention onto the teacher. But that annoying little voice that lived in the back of my head never let me forget about Jared. It turned out that Jared wasn't at school for the entire day. Apparently he was sick and no one knew when he would be back.

I decided to let everyday muggle things attempt to distract me from moping and being depressed over Jared's disappearance. I met a girl during lunch one day in the library and we were soon best friends. Her name was Alice and it felt like we had known each other for several years instead of merely days. I had always to be super careful around Alice because she tended to notice things she wasn't suppose to. She always kept me on my toes. Sometimes I wondered how much she actually knew.

The muggle classes were so easy I could do them in my sleep. Transfiguration was so much harder than algebra or biology. The only class I struggled with was American History. I knew American _wizard_ history, but the muggle's view of America's history? So boring and plain that it was hard to keep all the events straight. But thank goodness for Alice. She happened to be in my American history class and she was more than willing to help me through it. Thanks to Alice, I can now remember everything about the pilgrims coming here and that they survived the winter because the Native Americans helped them. What amused me was the supposedly lost colony of Roanoke. Unknown to muggles, the colony of Roanoke was made up entirely of wizards and witches. They had escaped from other colonies to seek freedom and equality, so they made their own colony. When the secret of their magic was close to being discovered, they decided to vanish altogether. They made the entire colony disappear from muggle's eyes. The colony of Roanoke grew and many centuries later, became the headquarters for the American Mistery of Magic. But muggles didn't need to know that, now did they?

But back to Jared. Alice instantly figured out about my secret crush on Jared. And she disapproved. She believed that I deserved someone better and someone who would take the time to notice me. And I agreed with her, but there was something about Jared that I couldn't shake. I couldn't picture myself with someone else. I couldn't even see any other guy in a romantic way. There was only Jared. I knew that he was the one for me. And if we didn't get married, I would end of the old cat lady. Sad but true. Alice tried to support me when she wasn't nagging me about forgetting Jared. Like that was ever going to happen!

But the days went by slowly for the next three weeks. Like every other day, it was pouring hard. I shook the rain from my hair as I stepped into the school. I walked to my locker and spun the combo. Unlocking it, I shrugged out of my rain jacket and stored it inside. Under the rain jacket, I was wearing a gray, knee length skirt, a black and white striped shirt, black boots. I grabbed my white jacket from my locker and put it on. Even though it was cold outside and inside the school was usually a reasonable temperature, some of the classrooms tended be on the cold side. And one of those classrooms happened to be my first hour.

Making sure I had everything I needed for my first couple of classes, I close my locker shut and clicked the lock close. I turned and headed down the hall to my first hour. I was a few minutes early, but I wasn't the only student in there. Sitting at the desk that had been empty for so long, sat the boy who I had been crushing so hard on. But Jared had changed. Just from where I stood a couple of steps inside the doorway I could tell he grew a lot, gain a ton of muscle and cut his long back hair close to head.

I was suddenly unsure of what to do. I mentally slapped myself. _Pull it together Kim! He's only a guy! You have faced much worse things than a simple muggle boy! _I took a deep breath and made my way to my seat. When I was a few feet away, Jared's entire body went stiff and his head shot around so fast that I thought he would give himself whiplash. Our eyes met and then everything went still. Not only did he get much bigger, he got so much hotter! How was that even possible?! His warm brown eyes sucked me in and before I could say '_Merlin's pants'_, I was lost in them. The feelings I felt towards him only grew in that time we stared at each other. While I had wondered if I truly loved Jared before, now I knew that there was no mistake that I was completely and aboustly in love with Jared Thail.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's a Spell Called Love**

**Chapter Three**

_Confundo- Causes the victim to become confused, befuddled, _

_overly forgetful and prone to follow simple orders _

_without thinking about them._

**Kim's POV**

I couldn't believe that Jared was back! I watched him closely as I walked to my seat. There was a haunted looked in his eyes one can only get by witnessing something terrible. I know several witches and wizards that had a look very similar to the one in Jared's eyes from the work of Voldemort. I felt pity for him rise up in me. What had he seen to cause him to look like that?

Jared didn't look at anyone as the other students walked into the room. His eyes only stayed locked on me. I blushed and looked away. It took the teacher three times calling his name for him to look away. Though he kept on looking at me when he thought the teacher wasn't looking.

It was near the end of the class period that the Incident occurred. Jared's pen broke and its contents leaked all over his work. Jared cursed under his breath. Glancing up from my own perfect paper, I saw that the teacher was walking towards us to grade our papers. The paper she had assigned us was worth a big chuck of our grade. And Jared had barely done any of his before his pen had broke. Quickly, I scratched out my name then grabbed Jared's paper and swicted our papers. Luckily, Jared had not written his name on his paper. Reaching down slightly, I gripped my wand from where it had been resting in my boot and muttered softly a spell. My pen started leaking ink all over my finger. I smiled slightly before making my face blank. "Wha-?" Jared started to say before I shushed him. The teacher grabbed the paper in front of him and looked it over quickly. "Good work Jared."

When she saw my ink covered paper, she frowned. "What happened?"

"Uhhhh…. My pen broke?" I said, it coming out as more as a question rather an answer. She studied me before saying, "Redo the paper tonight and give it to me tomorrow morning before school." She moved onto the next table.

When she was out of hearing range, Jared turned to me. "Why did you do that?" He demanded. I shrugged, not looking up from my stained fingers. I felt him grip my chin lightly and lift it up until I was looking at him in the eyes. "Why didn't you let me get into trouble like anyone else would have?" Jared asked softly.

I couldn't say anything, I was too lost in his warm brown eyes. It felt like someone had cast wingardium leviosa and confundoon me. My whole body froze and the only thing I could see was Jared. The bell ringing broke the spell-like-trance and I darted out the room, my fingers still stained with ink and face flushed beat red. "Wait!" I heard someone shout. I knew who it was instantly was; Jared. Assuming that he was calling to someone else, I continued on my way. It wasn't until a scorching hand gripped my wrist, pulling me to a stop, did I realize that Jared had been calling out to me. "You forgot your book," Jared said, smiling down at me. I stared at him for a second then down at the book in his hand. I hesitantly took the book from him, my finger brushing against his, sending a spark through my fingers all the way to my heart. I gasped and dropped the book.

I didn't stop to grab it; I only spun on my heel and ran as fast as I could down the hall. I didn't stop until I was stumbling up my drive. I bent over, hands on my knees, gasping for breath. I went inside and locked the door. I sat down on the floor, my back against the front door. My body was still slightly shaking. What was going on? What had happened to Jared? He had changed and as sure as Merlin's pants it wasn't a normal, muggle reason. No, it had to do with magic, and I attended to find out.

* * *

**Sorry its been a while. For the longest time I thought this was an old chapter... sorry. :/ ANYWAYS what did you guys think? I need some help with some spells. What is your favorite spell and I will try to add it in future chapters! :D**

**Silentmusic226**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Spell Called Love**

**Chapter Four**

**Kim's POV**

_Expecto Patronum- Conjure an incarnation of the caster's innermost postive feelings, such as joy or hope, known as a Patronus. A Patronus is conjured as a _protector_, and is a weapon rather than a predator of souls: Patronuses sheild their conjurors from Dementors or Lethifolds, and can even drive them away. They are also used amongst the Order of the Phoneix to send messages._

With my wand hidden in my boot, notebook full of spells in my bag, and a determination to get what I wanted so strong even a pig would back down, I was ready to get some answers from Jared today. My wand barely fit into my boot. It was a ten inch mahogany wand with a unicorn hair core. I didn't particularly need the notebook of spells, but I had the feelings it would come in handy.

It was quite when I got to school. I looked down at my watch and saw that there was nearly an hour until school started. Oops. I sat down on the ground next to my locker and pulled out the notebook of spells. While flipping through the battered ink covered pages, a spell caught my eye. _Expecto Patronum_. The spell to conjure a patronus. I had never been able to fully summon my patronus. I didn't even know what kind of animal it was. All I knew was that it had four legs and a tail. Looking around, I carefully pulled out my wand. "Homenum revdio." I whispered, casting the spell that would let me know if any humans were near. No one was around. Feeling a little braver, I held my wand a little higher and said, "Expecto Patronum."

A slivery light blue light flowed from my wand before dying. I frowned and tried again. The same thing happened. I closed my eyes and tried to think of happy thoughts. But all the bad, dark, sad ones were over powering the happy memories. Then Jared's face popped into my mind's eye. The spell passed my lips. When I opened my eyes, a slivery wolf stared back at me. My breath caught in my throat. I finally did it! I had been trying ever since last year when some Lethifolds started hanging around the school. My friend Austin was the first one to fully summon his patronus. His was a moose.

But I didn't get to enjoy my victory for long. "And here I thought your patronus would be a fox." A voice said. I squeaked in surprise and the slivery wolf faded from sight as it's ears flattened and it bared its fangs at the person. Alice was standing there with her eyebrows raised slightly. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I sputtered.

"Well, a fox patronus symbolizes that a person is clever, cunning, gentle, wise, intelligent and often associated with shape shifting, observational skills, camouflage, feminine courage, invisibility, and the ability to observe unseen." She rambled off. Digging around in her bag, she pulled out her own wand. "Expecto Patronum." She said. A burst of slivery light shifted into a whale. "See? I have a whale patronus. Whales usually mean Record Keeper for all Eternity, all knowledge associated with voice, psychic and telepathic abilities, all aspects of the sea, beauty of movement, creation, power of song, awakening inner depths, ancient knowledge, and sound awareness." She informed me, letting the whale fade from sight.

I could only splutter in shock. "Y-you-you're a witch?! How come I have never seen you before?"

"Well, I just moved here from London, so it would make sense that you haven't seen me before unless you went to Hogwarts too and I never saw you." Alice said, a British accent slipping out.

"You go to _Hogwarts_? How did you end up here? I went to Salem's Institute for Witches."

"Yeah, that's a long story. I will tell you later; school is about to start." Alice pointed out as she slipped her wand back into her bag. I stood up and put it back into my boot. "Meet me in the library at lunch?" I asked. Alice nodded her head in agreement and we went our separate ways.

* * *

"I want to hear about the schools here in America. Do you have any houses? What house were you in? I'm in Ravenclaw." Those were the first words out of Alice's mouth when she met me in the library. We found a pair of chair in a secluded corner. It was ironically in the fantasy section.

"Well, things are different here in America than in the UK. The new arrivals live in a dorm together until they find a house where they feel like they belong. It's really rare when a student doesn't find a house to fit into. There are a bunch of different houses, most are all-girl because the school was an all girl school until a few years ago when they first started admitting boys. At first it was only seventeen year olds to twenty-two years olds, but they have started letting younger kids in. I started when I was fourteen. My younger sister is starting this year." I answered. Alice's eyes were wide.

"At Hogwarts we start at the age of eleven and we are sorted into one of four houses on our first day. The houses are Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slitheren, or Hufflepuff." She explained.

We spent the rest of the lunch period talking about the differences and similarities in our schools and lessons in magic. After the lunch bell had rung, Alice and I went to class together. When the final bell rang, freeing us from the torture of school, we raced to my house where we practiced magic, showing off all the things we could do. We both ended up crashing around three in the morning. Alice had bright purple hair and my tongue was still green, but we fell asleep with smiles on our faces. It had been a while since that I had that much fun.

* * *

**Hey! I'm back baby! (And hopefully for a good long while too!) I'm sorry for such the long wait, I suck, I know. But I am going to plan to update my fanfictions more often becasue I am done with the story (nonfanfic) I was obbessively trying to finsih :) Now that it is done and my good friend Seirra is editing it, I have time to breath... hopefully. **

**Please tell me what you think so far. I am also in need of some help of how Jared should find out about Kim's little secrte and Kim find out about his "furry little problem".**

**Thanks!**

**Silentmusic226**

**P.S. To those who sent me spell ideas, sorry it wasn't put in, I will try for the next chapter. I'm really tired and I'm kinda surprised that I'm updating at all... so yeah. Sorry bout that :(**


End file.
